


You know the rules

by aliceandme



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sherlock, Chatting & Messaging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Smut, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceandme/pseuds/aliceandme
Summary: Sherlock is at home. John is at work and don´t find time for his little boy. But Sherlock is really naughty.Please read the tags :)





	You know the rules

I'm bored. SH I am working.

**I'll be home in about 2 hours. It will not be long :) JW**

But I want you to come now. It is so boring. Please John. SH

**Sherlock, I said no, and that's the way it stays. Do not do nonsense. JW**

But daddy.SH

/ sends picture /

John Watson stares at his cell phone. He sees Sherlock in **his** sweater, his one hand on his crotch. He is already hard. A slight blush creeps on John's cheeks. Hopefully, it will not notice any of the nurses or any of the patients. He must work a bit, that's a good thing, he has to let Sherlock fidget a bit. Whether Sherlock can behave?

**Nice. You wear my sweater? And I'm looking for days to wear something. JW**

**You will behave yourself. You know the rules, young man. You will not touch yourself. JW**

Then come and help me. SH

**You know the consequences. JW**

Do you want another picture? SH

Daddy. SH

**Stop writing or you will be punished. JW**

Will you come then? SH

**1 JW**

/ sends picture /

Sherlock has no pants left. He wears plum-colored lace panties. His delicate porcelain skin looks even paler. With two fingers, he stroked the skin under the panties. John had to stand firm now.

**2 JW**

Do not you like it Daddy? Am I not pretty enough for you? SH

John was busy. Really. New patients have just arrived. However, the practice is not far from home. He could ...

Daddy? SH

Are you coming home now? Please Dada. SH

**3 JW**

**I'll be there in five minutes. I expect you to kneel naked in front of the bed when I come. JW**

There was a smile on Sherlock's lips.

Yes, daddy. SH

He quickly undressed and squatted in front of the bed. He knew John would come. John seems to be the more dominant, but in fact he was the one to say that, Sherlock thought to himself.

John opened the door. On Sherlock's skin a slight goose bumps formed.

"You think you can just do what you want. I told you that I must work! Stay there and be quiet. "John said harshly.

Sherlock smiled innocently from below. The doctor opened his pants and pulled out his big, already aching penis. "Mouth open." Soft lips closed around his cock and he plunged into the hot depth. Sherlock did his best, licking the whole shaft, sucking, choking and letting his tongue tip run right over his hole. He easily ran his teeth over the sensitive skin. John tried to hold back.

He did not want to show Sherlock how much he liked it for now. He came closer, however, to its climax. Sherlock felt John's cock start to twitch and throb. The elder pressed the curly head to him. The detective could not breathe and could just suppress the gagging. Suddenly hot sperm ran down his throat. Satisfied, John pulled him away. From his mouth hung spit threads that dripped onto the floor.

"On the bed, go. You were not good, you know that. This was just a small favor. "John looked at him disappointed. Sherlock lay down on the bed, exhausted and still a little out of breath. "Daddy, what are you doing? I'm still hard. ", He smiled at his partner. "Silent, I said."

He took out the cuffs and tied Sherlock to the bed. He put a thick blanket over him. "As you know, I have to work. But I'll be back soon, dear. This is your punishment that you have annoyed me so much. Now tell me ... did you touch yourself, Sherlock? "The younger one lay wide-eyed. He had finally realized that his daddy was not here for his pleasure. "What ... what are you doing ... you can´t ..."

"Answer the question."

"I ... I'm sorry Daddy."

"Is that a yes?"

Sherlock nodded shyly. "Then another punishment awaits you. You know the rules and I warned you. I'll be back soon. "

John left.

Sherlock cried. He should have heard. That he is tied here, he does not care, may still come many punishments, it does not matter. He just does not want to be that Daddy is mad at him. Hot tears run down his cheeks. If only he had heard. John was still at the door. He heard Sherlock cry. It hurt at his heart. But the boy needed it. It just could not be otherwise. He would hurry now, he did not want to leave him there too long.

In the doctor´s office, John's thoughts were only with him. He hated to punish him. But Sherlock can not just do what he wants. He keeps people from working or he hurts them in the worst case. After three quarters of an hour he had done it. The last patient just left the practice. The nurses he asked to do the rest, then he went home.

Sherlock had stopped crying now. He smiled as John entered the room. He kept his face and stared back blankly. "All right?" He asked. The younger one nodded. The cuffs were released, Sherlock's arms immediately closed around John. However, this urged him back. "There's a punishment waiting for you, you know that."

John knew that there was nothing worse for his kid than rejection. "Come over my knees." Sherlock looked at him sadly but followed the instructions of a daddy. John did not want to overdo it and, above all, quickly get over it. "15 beatings, you do not have to count." His hand quickly shot to the pale skin.

Sherly screamed. John did not like doing that himself. It was different when they did that during sex, it was nice, increased the passion. 5 more strokes. The butt was already red. The last blow and everything were over.

John helped his boy up, he had red eyes, he sobbed. Quickly, the elder pressed him to him. "Shh, you have taken your punishment so well, my little one."

He whispered to him. Sherlock calmed down quickly. He looked up at John and wiped the tears from his face with one hand.

"You like me again?"

"Oh Sherly, not only do I like you, I love you, even if you make shit okay. But it will not happen anymore, will it? "Sherlock shook his head.

"Can we ... Can we make love now?"

John smiled. "If you want that sweetie." And for the first time in a long while they kissed. John a lot with Sherlock back on the bed. They kissed repeatedly. John took off his shirt and later he lost his pants. He kissed his little one's neck down. He sucked it and left dark stains. Everyone should see who he belongs to. The boy moaned and clawed his skin. "Daddy, I missed you so much the whole day."

"Now I am here for you, I will make you feel so good. You have no idea, kitten. " His fingers found his little pink nipples. He played something on them and then kissed his sensitive spots. Sherly squirmed under him. "Oh, Daddy, that feels so good. You're so good. Please more daddy. "He pulled on the older man's hair and enjoyed the affection. John's hand continued to move down.

He rubbed his shaft agonizingly slowly up and down, while he spoiled his boy with kisses and licking. When the cock was painfully hard, he slipped two of his fingers into Sherlock's hot mouth.

"Go on, get wet. Oh, Babyboy, you have no idea, I could come by myself to suck my fingers here. Hurry up. "The detective smiled and finished his work. Slowly he introduced a finger. Sherlock was used to that and he took it so well. At the second finger, he started to whimper slightly. John calmed him and tried to distract him with kisses. He made scissors movements with his fingers. When it loosened, the third finger was added. "Shh, oh you're so good, my little one. Daddy loves you so much, you're such a good boy. "

Sherlock whimpered, a small tear flowed down his cheeks. "I love you too, Dada," he smiled. He relaxed and after John had moved his fingers a little deeper into him, this pain turned into pleasure. Groaning filled the room.

"Oh please, take me. Ram your big cock in my tight, wet hole, Daddy. Please, "Sherlock laughed.

"Oh, you're such a dirty boy ..." John was happy, too. He withdrew his fingers, followed by a whimper. John slapped him on the buttocks that had been reddened earlier. It was different now, better. Sherlock groaned in alarm.

John put his legs over his shoulders and reached for the boy's hand. Carefully he remembered. He gave the detective a little time to get used to the size. Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to calm down, he loved the feeling of fullness. "Move, please." He said. John pushed forward. Carefully. The room was filled with the clapping of skin on the skin and a loud groan.

"Yes Daddy Yes ... hardener please." The elder put Sherly's hand on his stomach. "Can ... Can you feel it. Do you feel how hard I penetrate you? " "Oh yes Daddy, I can feel your big cock in me. Oh yes please. I'll be near. " "Yes, cum for your daddy. Make me happy. "He put his hand on the shaft of his favorite and moved it up and down. "Cum for me." White, creamy threads stretched over the younger man's stomach.

He was so exhausted. He just lay there, and John could use him. He rammed his cock hard and mercilessly into the boy's slender body. He, too, was near his orgasm. Only a few bumps .... and he fills him with his hot cream.

Carefully, he withdrew and lay down next to Sherlock. With John's sweater still lying on the bed, he wiped the last white streaks away from the boy's body.

"I love you, my angel." He whispered to him.

Weakly he said,"Me too. I'm so tired ... Daddy. "

"Then sleep my little prince."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Love  
> Alice :3


End file.
